


i'm perfectly happy by myself

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [25]
Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Character Study, Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Support, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Romance as a concept didn’t make her uncomfortable, she was so happy that her parents loved each other, and hoped her brothers would find partners that made them happy, but when she thought about romance and herself, it was a completely different story.
Relationships: Elinor & Merida (Disney)
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 9
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	i'm perfectly happy by myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any fandom!  
> A character who is aromantic (and/or asexual) coming out to someone! Parents, siblings, friends, anyone. Just as long as the people are generally accepting and it has a happy ending.

The thought of not only marrying someone, but being in a relationship at all hadn’t gone over well with Merida. To her, all of that felt _wrong_ and she had no interest in any of that. Romance as a concept didn’t make her uncomfortable, she was so happy that her parents loved each other, and hoped her brothers would find partners that made them happy, but when she thought about romance and herself, it was a completely different story. It really wasn’t for her, and just thinking about it made her shake her head.

But it wasn’t like she felt sad or disappointed in the fact that she didn’t feel any romantic attraction at all, it was part of who she was and she wouldn’t change a thing about it. If she could choose to somehow turn on romantic attraction, she wouldn’t do it, because then she wouldn’t be herself anymore, and she wouldn’t want to change who she was because of what society saw of her.

She was just like anyone else, and loved her family dearly. She could love other people too, but platonically. She would never love anyone romantically, and that was fine with her.

She just hoped her mother would understand.

They were along at the dining table, her father and brothers away on a father and children fishing trip that Merida purposely had declined to go to just to have some time alone with her mother. They were sitting there, eating their food while her mother asked her about how many arrows she had left and if she should get her some more for her bow, but she just shook her head. It was nice that Elinor was supportive of her interests now though.

“It’s fine mom, I can make them myself. Anyway… there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Oh, and that is?”

“You remember when you tried to find me a suitor?”

“Yes I do, and me and my father are very sorry about how we acted. It was the wrong thing to do, and when you get married, it shall be you who chooses your husband.”

“About that, there’s _never_ going to be a husband, to put it exactly.”

“ _Oh_ , do you like women? Then me and your father are even more sorry for trying to force you into a relationship, especially if you don’t even like men.”

“Well, thanks for being supportive, but I don’t like women either. I don’t like any person in a romantic way, and never actually have, and I know I never will. I just can’t feel any romantic feelings at all. I know that might be weird to understand, but that’s who I am, really. I’m perfectly happy with my life, and before you ask, I don’t feel sad for not feeling romantic attractions, it’s not like I’m broken or anything. I feel whole, and I just feel whole by myself, not with someone beside me. I’m perfectly happy living my life like this, and I hope you can accept me for who you want. And before you ask about grandchildren, right now I don’t want any kids, but if I ever do in the future I will adopt, so kids might not be off the table entirely. I just won’t have them myself with anyone else, if that’s okay with you.”

“Oh Merida, of course I’ll accept you, and thank you for explaining how you’re feeling to me. I never knew that people could feel this way, and it feels like I can understand you much better now. You’re my daughter, and I love you no matter what.”

“Thanks mom.”


End file.
